Under the Mask
by InfernalSpawnOfEvil
Summary: i'm no good at summaries. please read the story. RR


Umm.yeah, I don't own DBZ, of course. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing stupid stories? Don't mind any sudden interruptions in the story; those are just my other personalities arguing. They don't like each other much.  
  
We join the Z gang once again on Kame Island, deep in the middle of a violent game of rugby, Z style. The whole gang is finally getting together again after the defeat of Bebi. As usual, Chichi, Bulma, and Videl are in the kitchen cooking. Roshi is sneaking around, trying to look at the women in the kitchen, and the rest of the guys, and gals, are outside.  
Vegeta's team has possession of the ball as, out of nowhere, Goku lands right on top of Tien, who winces, but passes the ball to Vegeta. He takes off into the air, nobody able to match his super saiyan speed. He glances back, but runs into something hard. He turns around, "Kami! Kakarot! Your not aloud to use instant transmission!" "Why not Vegeta?" Well..uhh." he stammered "its just not fair!! Nobody else can do it!!" In the midst of all this, Pan came speeding towards Vegeta, punching him in the back. The ball flew into the air as Krillin and Eighteen both went for it. Krillin got there first, being aerodynamic with his newly shaven head. As all of the other team charged towards him, he chucked the ball into the air and shot a ki blast at it, attempting to pass it to Yamcha. The ki attack went right through the ball, deflating it. "Aww man...." all of them said as Krillin tossed it into a pile of 7 or 8 more deflated balls.  
  
((( ::smack:: stop!!! No! yes! No! yes! No! ::pulls out baseball bat and hits:: bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh..)))  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Goten in his childish whiny voice. "Get another ball, idiot" yelled Vegeta. "I got the last one!" "Go get it!" "NO!" they both started rolling around, fighting, in the air. Pan huffed and flew towards the house. "This always happens." she sighed as she opened the door to a loud 'CLANG!' She walked into the next room and saw Master Roshi with a giant red bump on his head, lying on the floor. "He is such a pervert." Bulma mumbled, holding a frying pan.  
Later that evening, while Vegeta and Goten were still wrestling, but now on the ground, the four girls brought the food out. "FOOD!!!" Chichi yelled. All the saiyan's heads turned at once and flew towards the huge table. Of course, Goku got there first, because of his instant transmission. By the time everybody else got there, almost half the food was gone. The whole table was cleaned in only a few minutes. Just as Gohan stuffed the last piece of bread in his mouth, Bra stepped out of the house, stretching and yawning. He mouth dropped open when she saw all the food was gone. "YOU STUPID JERKS!!!" she raged "YOU COULD HAVE LEFT ME SOME!!!" she continued to scream, but most of the people tuned her out. "So, what do we do now?" Trunks asked, now bored without food or sports. "I'm goin' home to train" Vegeta said, standing up to leave. "I wanna come!!" all of the saiyan's yelled out. Vegeta snorted in response and flew off. The saiyan's took off after him.  
  
(((bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....)))  
When they got to Capsule Corp., they changed into their training clothes quickly and, one by one, entered the gravity chamber. Vegeta was the last in and set it for 1,000. As soon as he closed the door, everybody except for him, Goku, and Gohan were struggling to move. "Common idiots! If you can't stand it, get out!" Vegeta yelled, pointing to the door. Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra all quickly powered up to Super Saiyan. They all stood up quickly, now smiling. "I can tell you four need to train" he mumbled, striding gracefully to the middle of the room.  
The battle between SSJ4 Vegeta and SSJ4 Goku raged on inside the gravity chamber in 25,000 times gravity. The other 5 watched from outside as white and yellow flashes would appear every few seconds. Neither of them could follow the light speed movements. All of a sudden, Goku was flying towards the wall. (((blah blah blah blah blah.))) He caught himself and charged Vegeta, catching his jaw, and sending him to the ceiling. Goku powered up and sent a powerful kamehameha at Vegeta, exploding in bright blue flash.  
The 7 saiyans lay and sat around the cozy living room, the boys in only pajama pants and the girls wearing long nighty shirts, watching The Ring. Pan was beside Trunks and Bra was beside Goten. As one of the girls was killed, Bra and Pan let out little squeaks and moved closer to the boys. Vegeta stared at the four like they were crazy and looked over at Goku, who was asleep. He smirked. Gohan was also asleep on the couch, his mouth hanging open. Pan leaned in to Trunks and whispered something into his ear, and Bra did the same to Goten. Even with his sensitive saiyan hearing, Vegeta still couldn't make it out over the volume of the TV. In pairs, the 4 teens got up and left.  
Then next morning, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan all woke up from the couches, feeling like they had hangovers. They shuffled into the kitchen, expecting breakfast, but then remembering none of the women were home. They raided the refrigerator and found pickles, ice cream, and chicken. It might have been a disgusting breakfast, but they ate it anyway. Just as they were finishing off the food, the group of four walked in, laughing, giggling, and smiling. Gohan cleared his throat, expecting the worse had happened last night after the group had left. They stopped laughing and stared at Gohan, then bursting into wild laughter.  
Later that day, they group was training again, this time, under an easier gravity. Goten and Trunks were brushing up on the fusion technique, Vegeta and Goku were sparring on the other side of the room, and Bra and Pan were watching Trunks and Goten. Soon, they formed Gotenks, and, using energy, split the fusion manually. Bra and Pan clapped, then looked at each other. They both nodded and stepped out to where Goten and Trunks had just fused and got into a stance. They began the fusion dance, but were interrupted by the two boys' hysterical laughter. They fell on the floor, tears rolling down their cheeks, but managed to stand back up. "What's so funny!?" the girls asked in unison. "nothing." Answered the boys, choking back laughter. "Fine!" the girls huffed and restarted. They're fingers touched and there was a bright flash of light.  
  
Well, that's my first chapter. Please review. If I get enough good reviews, I'll continue.  
  
-Infernal- 


End file.
